Integrated lead suspensions (ILS) for computer hard disk drive head gimbal assemblies use electrical leads which are directly incorporated into the suspension body. Unfortunately, the conductive traces do not have any electrical insulation. There is a danger that during the assembly process, static electricity may be imparted to the traces and thereby damage the transducer head when they are mechanically and electrically connected. When the traces come into contact with ground, the potential energy is discharged. The rate of discharge is very important to affecting damage to the head. Although an insulative cover layer would provide some protection to electrostatic discharge, the cost to implement such a cover layer is not justifiable.